


Annoying Neighbour

by perseusjacksonjasongrace



Series: Jercy Oneshots & Drabbles [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, annoying neighbour au, it's mostly fluff tbh, pjjg, pjjg fanfic, pjjg series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseusjacksonjasongrace/pseuds/perseusjacksonjasongrace
Summary: Jason cannot stand to hear the nightly activities his neighbour gets up to any longer. So he works up the courage to confront the overactive Percy Jackson
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, jercy
Series: Jercy Oneshots & Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. The Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> CW: mentions of sex

Jason Grace was fed up. This was the sixth time this week his annoying, and rudely hot, neighbour had decided that disturbing his sleep by participating in sinful activities right in the lounge, which was the only wall they shared, was a good idea.

It was time for a confrontation before he went crazy from no sleep.

Taking a deep breath, Jason knocked loudly. A bang and a string of curse words greeted him as Percy Jackson opened the door.

“Uh Jason, hey” His neighbour winced, hopping from foot to foot.

Jason cleared his throat, “Um hi—”

There was a brief moment of silence, Percy waiting for Jason to say something, Jason waiting for Percy to just guess why he was here so he didn’t have to say it out loud.

“Are you okay? Sounded like you had a fight with the furniture in there” He broke the silence.

Percy grimaced, “Yea and it won. So what’s up?”

Jason tugged at his collar, a bright red blush creeping up his neck and over his cheeks.

Percy looked at him curiously.

“I just wanted to uh— I just—” He took a deep breath, “Please can you stop having sex in the living room because it’s the only wall we share and it’s really loud and I can’t sleep.”

Percy blinked. Jason ducked his head. Percy burst out laughing. Jason went crimson.

“Wow, and here I was thinking you were gonna ask me for some eggs or a splash of milk,” That sinful grin split Percy’s face.

Jason didn’t really know what to say so he stuttered out a bye and turned towards his own door.

“Hey Jason,”

He turned back to see Percy staring. A look that made him think of silk sheets and ocean breezes.

“Yea?” He said softly

“For your adorable bravery in asking me to keep my sexual activities on the low,” The smirk was back, “How about you join me for dinner tonight? Peace treaty and all that.”

Jason’s eyes grew as wide as saucers, “Seriously? ”

“Seriously.” His neighbour nodded.

He thought about it for a moment and then gave a small nod, “Okay I’ll be here. Do I need to bring anything?”

Percy’s answering grin drowned Jason, “Nothing at all.”

He went scarlet all over again, and stayed that way for many hours.

What did he get himself into? 


	2. The Dinner

Percy had been pacing for ages; if he were wearing shoes he would have burned a hole in the wood floor.

The Italian he had ordered sat on the counter because cooking was not an option if he wanted to keep his hot neighbour alive.

He was a man of many talents but he could admit where his weaknesses lay. The kitchen was one of them. Besides cereal and toast Percy mostly stuck to microwave meals and takeout.

To say he was nervous would be an understatement. Although, he had kept a cocky facade when he spoke to Jason he was bubbling with nerves inside.

Before he could think on it any further two knocks rattled through the apartment. With a deep breath he calmly walked to the door, so as not to get into a brawl with the furniture again.

Jason Grace was glowing. That’s the first thing Percy thought when he opened the door, and then immediately changed his mind— Jason was crackling.

“Hey neighbour,” He smiled

“Hi Percy,” Jason replied softly

“Please come in, dinners in the kitchen. We can dish up and take it to the lounge.”

They walked together, through that scandalous living room and Percy didn’t miss the scarlet blush Jason sported.

“So I got Italian because I’ve never met anyone who didn’t like pasta or pizza, and if I ever did I’d never want to meet them again,” He joked.

“I fully agree,” Jason nodded, “What’s not to like?”

Percy laughed which made Jason laugh and suddenly any awkwardness melted away like ice in summer.

They grabbed their food and shuffled off to the lounge.

“You ever watch Brooklyn 99?” Percy asked

“Only three times over but I’m always down to start again”

“Cool cool cool cool cool cool, no doubt no doubt no doubt”

Jason launched himself onto the couch, lying across the entire sofa with a pillow tucked under his arm.

Percy smiled at how at home he looked and couldn’t help but think he fit perfectly there- on his couch, in his home, in his life.

Suddenly Jason was getting up, eyes wide, “I’m so sorry I just kind of reflexively sat down, do you want the sofa, ugh I’m sorry, I’m an idiot , it’s such a habit to collapse on the couch and I wasn’t even thinking and—”

“Love” Percy interrupted, eyes twinkling, “It’s okay, you take the couch. I actually love to sit on the floor. It’s my comfy position”

Percy wasn’t sure he’d ever get tired of that blush, bright red and so adorable it made him want to kiss the blonde-haired boy on his cheeks.

“Are you sure I mean I could take the—”

“I’m sure,” He couldn’t help but laugh.

Jason nodded, laying back down, and Percy made himself at home on the floor, leaning his back against the sofa.

“You can see right?” He asked

“Yep, I’m good. And the food is beyond delicious” Jason sighed contentedly

“Thanks I ordered it myself” Percy winked.

A huffed laugh sounded from behind him and then the familiar tune of trumpets started from the TV.

Several episodes in, all the food had been demolished and they were in fits of laughter at the shenanigans of the nine-nine.

The lights were low making them sleepy but not tired and blankets wrapped around their legs. The cocoa Percy had made between episodes warmed them from the inside out.

Soft, strong hands casually, unknowingly found their way into Percy’s hair. Stroking and massaging with no rhyme or reason. Percy sunk further into the couch, groaning softly. His eyes at half mast, purring like a jungle cat.

“Can I ask you to do something for me?” Jason tugged on Percy’s hair gently, grabbing his attention.

“Sure what’s up?” He mumbled, blinking into consciousness again.

“Could you, would you play the piano for me?”

Percy turned his body so he was facing his neighbour, hesitantly he asked “You want me to play for you?”

Jason nodded, “I hear faint trinkles every now and then and I think I fall in love a bit every time. I love the piano but I never got the time to learn.”

Percy blinked, and blinked again. His brain flashing a bright neon sign glaring “I think I fall in love a bit every time”

Jason hadn’t even realized the implications of his statement but Percy’s mind was already racing, bounding, leaping to the future.

Jason winced, an hibiscus-red blush covering his cheeks, “I’m sorry if it was inappropriate to ask, you don’t have to play, I just—”

Percy shook his head, “No no I would love to play for you, here come on.”

He grabbed the blushing blonde’s hand and walked him to the spare bedroom where, in all its glory was a gorgeous black piano

Jason gasped and let go of Percy’s hand, rushing to the masterpiece that sat in the dead center of the room.

“Oh its beautiful,”

“Thank you,” Percy smiled, moving to sit on the bench.

“Anything specific you want me to play?”

Words were a lost commodity to Jason, so he shook his head, blue-eyes wide with awe.

Percy began softly, feeling the cool of the keys, hearing the flow of sounds, feeling the universe realign.

Jason stared and stared and stared, as Percy played more, built up the crescendo, crashed it and started again. Jason stared, and teared up, and _fell in love._

When Percy was done, he looked up at his audience through long, dark eyelashes, and before he could get a single word out, Jason kissed him.

It was the kind of kiss that shattered all the ugly parts of you; the kind of kiss that made you stop breathing; the kind of kiss that showed you what magic was; it was the kind of kiss that made you _fall in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me all your thoughts beautiful human!


End file.
